This protocol is designed for treatment of a single patient who has malignant melanoma which has spread to the brain. Surgery and standard chemotherapy are not effective in this condition, and radiation therapy, although the standard treatment, is of limited benefit and would not be curative. In this study, we will provide an investigational anticancer drug SCH52365/Temozolomide, as a compassionate use agent for the treat- ment of brain metastases from malignant melanoma. As the patient has been diagnosed with Leptomeningeal disease and has an ommaya reservior in place, cerebral spinal fluid (CSF) samples, will be obtained to determine the Temozolomide/MTIC CSF levels.